Nobuyuki
How Nobuyuki joined the Tourney His playable counterpart is Shingen's favorite disciple. He has spent his entire childhood training with Yukimura under the cherry trees of their home, dreaming to someday live up to the Sanada name and to always protect Yukimura. The brothers begin their career serving the Takeda like their forefathers and fight for Shingen and Katsuyori at Kawanakajima, Suruga, Mikatagahara, Nagashino, Katsugayama Castle and Mount Tenmoku. Their fighting capabilities impress Nobunaga enough to permit them to keep their samurai prestige under the Oda. Honnōji provokes Ujiyasu's invasion towards the center. The brothers defend Kazumasu Takigawa, the Oda vassal in charge of Kai, at Kanagawa but fail to completely drive back the Hōjō army. Their father, Masayuki, decides to have the family return to their home, Ueda Castle, after they are relieved of Oda servitude. The Sanada prove their tenacity against Ieyasu's invasion, thus leading to Nobuyuki's political marriage to Ina. The Tokugawa and Sanada's submission to the tycoon, Hideyoshi, leads to their obligation to support the Toyotomis at Oshu and Oshi Castle. Early within these campaigns, Nobuyuki realizes that Nobushige's death has greatly affected Shingen's emotional state. Shingen forces himself to keep with his conquests in his brother's memory, yet Nobuyuki feels he could never bring himself to follow his lord's example and wishes to avoid suffering the same feeling. As he motivates himself to protect his younger brother, the elder Sanada brother questions the meanings of death. When he witnesses the Tokugawa retainers sacrificing themselves for Ieyasu's escape, Nobuyuki asks Shingen for guidance and learns from his elder of Ieyasu's leadership and empathy. Respecting their departed lord's advice and memory, Nobuyuki ponders the Tokugawa lord's unfaltering justifications for unification during his duties. After barely surviving the battle at Mikatagahara, Nobuyuki continues to train his sword skills. Suddenly, a letter to a tournament was blown to him. It was only signed... Jinora. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nobuyuki holds what appears to be an ordinary katana to his side. After the announcer calls his name Nobuyuki makes a second blade come out of the hilt and spins it as the camera zooms then says "Witness my skill first hand!" Special Moves Tornado Sword (Neutral) Does an upward swing, then another sending a hurricane to his enemies. Bluster Cut (Side) Slashes rapidly in front of himself, and then unleashes a wave of fire. Typhoon Twin (Up) Nobuyuki spins then jumps into the air slashing with both blades of his katana. Bladed Landfall (Down) Charges through with a slash and makes a tornado with his sword by spinning it above him in a helicopter motion, and unleashes a small energy wave as a finisher. Katana Cyclone (Hyper Smash) Nobuyuki makes a wind tunnel moving it left to right, then finishes with a shockwave. Hurricane Eclipse (Final Smash) Nobuyuki jumps into the air and generates three large tornadoes. Victory Animations #Nobuyuki lunges and activates his katana hilt's second blade then says "I hope this will make things easier." #Nobuyuki flips and swings his sword three times, then rises and pierces his sword saying "I am simply glad I did not disgrace the Sanada name." #Nobuyuki stabs the katana's second blade, then twirls and does four slashes then says "I shall continue to make my clan proud!" On-Screen Appearance Nobuyuki runs to his point and swings his katana down saying "I will survive this battle." Trivia *Nobuyuki's rival is Tenzin's oldest child and a female airbender named Jinora. *Nobuyuki Sanada shares his English voice actor with Atlantis, Liu Shan, Amiba, Carnage, Kamui Shiro, Souichiro Nagi, Shuhei Hisagi, Kamen Rider Hibiki and Roy. *Nobuyuki Sanada shares his Japanese voice actor with Jotaro Kujo, El Fuerte, Agent 9, Nameless, Carlo, Bender, Shizuo Heiwajima and Sebsastian Michaelis. *Nobuyuki Sanada shares his French voice actor with Agent 9, Chef Kawasaki, Hans Kleif, King Dodongo and Kharlan. *Nobuyuki Sanada shares his German voice actor with Vaati, the first lower Bob-omb of the Bob-omb Squad and Kishward. *Nobuyuki Sanada shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Kakashi Hatake, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske and Hidan. *Nobuyuki Sanada shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gajeel Redfox, Steven A. Starphase, Skull Bozu, Takashi Kamiyama, Gale Raregroove, Warsman, Bedman, Salza and Burter. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters